League Table 2009
The League Table 2009 was last updated on Wednesday 11th February at 5.05 pm. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp(at)dial.pipex.com. Rules & entries See also Site List 2009. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="25"|Name !width="25"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Johnny Allan |Beddington SF |86 |0 |- |'2nd' |Steve Blake |Tyttenhanger GPs |83 |0 |- |'3rd' |Steve Gale |Holmethorpe Sand Pits |82 |0 |- |'4th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |79 |0 |- |'5th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |78 |0 |- |'6th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |76 |0 |- |'7th' |John Archer |Crossness |74 |0 |- |'8th' |Vince Halley-Frame | Dagenham Chase |73 |0 |- |'9th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens |72 |0 |- |'10th' |Daniel Erickson-Hull |Fairlop Waters |70 |0 |- |'11th' |Keith Fisher |Osterley Park |69 |0 |- |'12th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |67 |0 |- |'13th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase |64 |0 |- |'14th' |James Anderson |Lee Valley Park |63 |0 |- |'15th' |Dave Morrison | West Thurrock Marshes |60 |0 |- |'16th' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |58 |0 |- |'17th' |Jonathan Lethbridge |Wanstead Park & Flats |57 |0 |- |'18th' |Tom Smith |Osterley Park |56 |0 |- |'19th' |James Arquette |Trent Park area |53 |0 |- |'=20th' |Gary A James |East India Dock |50 |0 |- |'=20th' |Paul Hawkins |Mayesbrook Park |50 |0 |- |'=20th' |Gary A James |Leyton Flats |50 |0 |- |'=20th' |Nathalie Mahieu |Fulham Reach |50 |0 |- |'=20th' |John Watson |South Norwood Lake |51 |0 |- |'=25th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |48 |0 |- ||'=25th' |Nick Tanner |East India Dock |48 |0 |- |'=25th' |Sean Huggins |Isle of Dogs |48 |0 |- |'=28th' |Steve Gale |Canon's Farm |46 |0 |- |'=28th' |Reuben Braddock |Hampstead Heath |46 |0 |- |'30th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |44 |0 |- |'=31st' |Michael F |Wandle/Fulham border |42 |0 |- |'=31st' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Common |42 |0 |- |'33rd' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |39 |0 |- |'=34th' |Oliver Simms |Hampstead Heath |35 |0 |- |'=34th' |David Campbell |Banstead Downs |35 |0 |- |'36th' |Steve Gale |Banstead Downs |33 |0 |- |'=37th' |Dave Clark |Dulwich |31 |0 |- |'=37th' |Fiona Barclay |Acton and Southfield Parks |31 |0 |- |'=39th' |Reuben Braddock ||Thames - Bankside |26 |0 |- |'=39th' |Jonathan Lethbridge |Canary Wharf |26 |0 |- |'=39th' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |26 |0 |- |'=42nd' |John Watson |Kensington Green |21 |0 |- |'=42nd' |Gavin Hawgood |Thames - Vauxhall |21 |0 |- |'44th' |James Anderson |Hainault Forest CP |20 |0 |- |'45th' |Alan Lewis |Bankside |19 |0 |- |'=46th' |Steve Gale |Epsom & Walton Downs |17 |0 |- |'=46th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |17 |0 |- |'=46th' |Andrew Self |Thames - Westminster |17 |0 |- |'=48' |Des McKenzie |Crossness |0 |0 |- |'=48' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |0 |0 |- |'=48' |Geoff Barter |Walton Reservoirs & surrounds |0 |0 |- |'=48' |Roy Woodward |River Lee Country Park |0 |0 |- |'=48' |Roy Woodward |KGV Reservoir and surrounds |0 |0 |-